


Learning to Bond

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Group Sex, M/M, Mind Meld, Tentacle Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Near death, Riot drags Carlton Drake's body onto to Eddie's doorstep. In order to heal both the man and symbiote, Venom must merge their forms into one which proves surprisingly pleasurable for their humans.
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243





	Learning to Bond

"Venom!" The gravely voice startles them both. They're so tired from all the fighting, from the running, from the being afraid that they're actually startled. Venom is usually so good at detecting threats long before they become threats.

  
  


Eddie turns around and Venom instantly takes over, covering their body.

  
  


"What do you want, Riot?" they growl with both of their mouths. "You were supposed to die."

  
  


"I will... without your help..." It's clearly struggling and in pain. It drags Carlton Drake's body as though unable to heal his broken bones. The symbiotes form only half covers him, leaving his face, shoulder, and an arm exposed.

  
  


"Please," they say, but it's Carlton's voice. "I don't want to die. I was supposed to live... forever..." he sobs.

  
  


"You are pathetic," Venom snarls.

  
  


_V..._ Eddie speaks inside their shared mind. _A part of being human is helping people even when they're assholes. It's a part that is, unfortunately, important._

  
  


"But he killed people and so did Riot. I though you didn't like that."

  
  


_I don't, but uh... killing them now is kind of a cold blood thing and leaving them to die is kind of as good as killing them._

  
  


"Fine, but I don’t like you. You are both wormy bastards."

  
  


Eddie laughs. They'd picked that one up from some movie they'd watched while Eddie was sleeping.

  
  


"Can you help us?" Carlton asks. His voice is whiny and afraid. Eddie has to hold back the urge inside of Venom that thrills at this sort of weakness. He can't stomach the idea of eating them. Which is only partly because it would be wrong, but also in part that they both disgust him so completely he can't imagine swallowing them down.

  
  


"I can," Venom purrs and it's in answer to both of them.

  
  


They take them back to Eddie's apartment. Riot's form only seems to get smaller by the second. Carlton is gaining increasing control of his body, but it's obvious that he's too weak to do more than drag his feet to the couch and fall into the cushions. Eddie can't help but worry at the sight of his chest moving far to quick and in very short breaths. He wishes Dan were here.

  
  


"Dan cannot fix this. We can."

  
  


_Are you sure?_

  
  


"Yes, Eddie. Symbiotes are all the same. We can become one and we can heal them."

  
  


_And what does that mean?_

  
  


"It means... try not to panic."

  
  


Of course, Eddie panics. He does his best not to, but when he catches on to what Venom is doing, he panics anyway. Kneeling beside the couch, Venom reaches for Carlton and Riot. Carlton whimpers, but he's not strong enough to move. Black goo slides across his skin, filling in the patches where Riot was missing. Then as Venom was drawn into them, so was Eddie.

  
  


_What is this? What are you doing? Riot?!_ Eddie hears Carlton's panicked voice.

  
  


_Shut up. Whiny flesh bag. We will be healed._ Riot grows.

  
  


Eddie's head throbbed at the grating sound. Sure V's voice was rough, but Riot sounded like gravel rain on a tin roof.

  
  


_Relax. We are healing your body. You will be fine._ Venom says. Eddie is surprised by his kindness. He senses a sort of softness coming from the parts of their shared mind that V inhabits. They were thinking of Eddie and how cruel they had been to him at first. How they meant to make up for it now.

  
  


_You're nothing like Riot_. Eddie says to soothe them.

  
  


_What's that supposed to mean?_ Riot growls. Eddie flinches at the sound.

  
  


_Do not speak to mine!_ Venom growls back, the sound rumbling off into a threat.

  
  


Carlton whines and Eddie can feel him shaking. _V, dear... let's get this done._ Eddie says.

  
  


They soak into Carlton's cells, into Riot's. Eddie lets his mind fully melt into Venom's to avoid the chaos of so many strong thoughts. He feels only the mending of burnt flesh and broken bone. The euphoria of relief rushes through all of their systems. Eddie knows his face is pink, hidden in Venom's form which feels so far away. Carlton is the same. They're only human and going from pain severe enough to kill to nothing at all was as good as pleasure. He only blushes more when he realizes Venom was purring.

  
  


_Eddie..._ He rumbles

  
  


_Not now, V._

  
  


_You feel..._

  
  


_I know. I know. Let's just finish this._

  
  


_What is this?_ Riot chimes in. It's easy to believe they had never shared this with Carlton. They certainly were sharing it now judging by the vibe coming from Carlton.

  
  


_Our humans require sexual release._ Venom explained.

  
  


_That is disgusting._

  
  


_Is it?_ Venom laughed and Eddie knew what he intended.

  
  


_V, I don't know if we should..._

  
  


_No one will see._

  
  


_This isn't about being seen this time, bud._

  
  


_What about showing off?_

  
  


When Eddie doesn't answer with words, he knows Venom will read his emotions. So he's not surprised when he feels the symbiote stroking his ass and sliding down to tease his rim. He moans and he's met with an answering whimper. Venom is toying with Carlton's body as well. A soft tendril wraps around his thigh then lightly tugs on his balls. The man makes frankly adorable noises while Venom plays with him.

  
  


_What are you doing?_ Riot asks. Eddie is surprised that he's stopped his irritating growls and sounds curious for once.

  
  


_I am touching. Feels good doesn't it?_

  
  


_Feels like... food..._

  
  


_It's so much better than food._

  
  


Eddie whines as Venom begins to fill him. He can feel them stroking Carlton's cock at the same time. His mind is confused and a little scared, but he's not fighting. He's enjoying himself.

  
  


Venom moans with him as their inky form pushes inside, going in as deep as they can. Eddie shivers, reminded that they can all feel it, as Carlton whimpers. He likes this showing off. Showing them what it means to bond with Venom, how close they are, how intimate. How Venom fills every part of him mind and body. How know one could ever know someone the way that they do.

  
  


_Ours._ Venom says in that way that means 'mine' but is somehow deeper and more intimate.

  
  


Eddie's mouth falls open and Venom fills him there, too. He licks and sucks and smiles around it as his symbiote purrs.

  
  


_Let me do that._ Riot pushes Venom away and takes over where he was touching Carlton. He's too rough and the man winces, trying to pull away, but unable to move his body.

  
  


_Not so rough. Humans are soft. They enjoy soft things._

  
  


Riot hums in acknowledgment. Then both humans are shaking as Venom works to fuck Eddie from both ends and Riot explores Carlton's body. He has sensitive nipples, which Riot exploits, the both of them moaning. A flash of pain causes them all to tense as Riot tries pushing into Carlton's ass, but the symbiote eases his pain and the pleasure returns.

  
  


The feeling of his ass being filled twice is mind breaking. Eddie is left drooling around Venom's tendril in his mouth. Carlton isn't fairing much better. It's only heighten when Riot pushes Carlton's limits, filling him too deep, expanding too wide, but Eddie should have known he would like it that way. It would be fascinating to watch Riot learn Carlton's body, if Eddie's brain wasn't melting already.

  
  


Thoughts become nothing but a haze of pleasure as Eddie's ass and mouth are fucked while Carlton's nipples are teased and ass so full he's practically choking on it. They're both moaning, drooling, and helpless in the grips of both symbiotes. Venom and Riot purr and growl their own pleasure as they feast on the flood of chemicals in their humans' brains.

  
  


_There's more._ Venom says. They can feel Riot's curiosity. Eddie screams when his prostate is stimulated. Carlton does the same. Eddie can't tell who's parts are who's anymore. He's made of pleasure and vibrating cells. He's pretty sure he's cumming, but maybe it's Carlton, but he knows when it's both because it's so much that he's not sure if it's good or bad.

  
  


Eddie's face is wet with drool and tears when they're done. Both symbiotes are sated. Carlton lost consciousness.

  
  


_There. You will be fine now._ Venom says.

  
  


_I will stay on this world..._ Riot muses. _I will learn all the ways to make this little flesh bag tremble._

  
  


_We don't give a fuck what you do. Get out of Eddie's apartment._

  
  


He was half sure he should argue on Carlton's behalf, but then again, he was a bastard who hurt a lot of people. Riot wouldn't kill him so it seemed fair enough that he feed the beast while he remained on Earth. They could deal with making sure Riot didn't murder half the city later.

  
  


"V," Eddie mumbles outloud.

  
  


_Time for us to rest._

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
